


L'amour de Paris - The Regina Mills Story - Traduction de Swan'sFeathers

by EvilChachouuu



Series: Traductions de Swan'sFeathers [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Believe in Swan Queen, Bodyguard, Bruises, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Famous Regina Mills, Fans, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Marks, Paris (City), Past Emma Swan / Ruby, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Prostitution, Rehabilitation, Scarification, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trapped In A Closet, Writers, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: Regina Mills a tout ce dont elle rêve, écrivain à succès, mariée à Daniel qui est un homme riche et bien sûr: la renommée. Mais lorsqu'un incident se produit, Daniel décide d'embaucher un garde du corps. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il est sur le point de réunir sa femme avec la personne qu'elle a quitté cinq ans plus tôt à Paris. L'histoire d'amour qu'elle a écrite n'est pas totalement inventée, mais l'histoire qu'elle a partagée avec sa nouvelle garde du corps: Emma Swan. #SWANQUEEN AU





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'amour de Paris The Regina Mills Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353860) by Swan'sFeathers. 



Les éclairs brillants couvrent toute l'allée, les cris de la presse proviennent de tous les coins.  
\- Regina Mills, par ici … Pouvons-nous avoir un cliché du dos de la robe? Magnifique, gardez la pose …

Tous les écrivains rêvent de se faire connaître dans le milieu, le livre de Regina Mills est le best-seller numéro un et elle reçoit toute l'attention de la presse, elle est toujours préparée pour cela, sans mentionner les interviews d'une émission à l'autre, questions après questions, la dernière de la journée est sur la chaîne six et en direct.  
\- Vous avez atteint le rêve de tout écrivain, d'être numéro un au classement des best-sellers avec « L'amour de Paris », pouvez-vous nous expliquer de quoi il s'agit et qu'est-ce qui vous a inspiré pour écrire une histoire d'amour aussi incroyable?  
Regina hésite toujours dans sa réponse concernant l'inspiration, enlaçant ses doigts tout en se pressant les lèvres alors qu'elle évite le regard du journaliste, pour finalement utiliser la même réponse qu'elle emploie dans toutes ses interviews.  
\- Eh bien … c'est à propos de deux femmes complètement différentes qui se lient d'amitié, ce sont des étudiantes qui partagent une ambition mais quelque chose d’inattendu va se produire … et il va falloir acheter le livre pour le découvrir … S'amuse-t-elle en faisant un clin d’œil au journaliste, ils partagent un rire et elle continue : en ce qui concerne l'inspiration, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'un véritable écrivain ne révèle jamais ses secrets … Finit-elle avec un rire enjoué alors qu'elle replace quelques mèches noires derrière son oreille, c'est une habitude lorsqu'elle a les nerfs agités. 

Les lumières et les caméras s'éteignent une fois l'interview terminée. L'homme d'âge mûr avec une moustache blanche lui tend la main.  
\- Merci Miss Mills de nous avoir rejoint aujourd'hui. Dit-il en lui serrant doucement la main, lui offrant un sourire d'escroc ringard. 

Regina porte une superbe robe noire dos-nu qui montre son joli corps bien tonique, du rouge à lèvres rouge et des chaussures rouges faisant partie de son style, elle montre son sourire éclatant qui fait toujours son effet quand elle serre la main de l'homme.  
\- Merci de m'avoir reçue … 

L'homme lui fait un petit signe de tête avec un petit sourire, il sort du plateau puis Regina le fait à son tour. Elle se dirige vers sa loge, mourant d'envie de se mettre à l'aise, un long vol de New York à la Californie l'attend et elle espère pouvoir récupérer quelques heures de sommeil dans l'avion. 

Elle ouvre la porte et elle est surprise par ce bel homme, bien habillé, bien coiffé et la peau pâle, il a l'air riche mais il l'est vraiment, quelqu'un a dû investir doublement dans la promotion du livre et il est responsable de cela, avec un large sourire et des fleurs à la main.  
\- Félicitations mon amour … Je mourais d'envie de te voir … 

Regina hausse le ton de sa voix par l'excitation.  
\- Daniel ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là !  
Elle l'enlace fort, il a été incroyable avec elle, sans mentionner qu'il l'a aidé avec sa carrière en tant qu'écrivain, en plus de ses voyages d'affaires, il essayait d'être là le plus possible. La brune place les fleurs sur la coiffeuse et enlève rapidement ses talons, elle semble plus petite maintenant, moins autoritaire, plus innocente.

Daniel s'installe dans le canapé noir, semblant concerné par ce qu'il va dire, il joue avec ses doigts pour évacuer son inconfort alors qu'il essaie doucement de parler quand la femme se démaquille.  
\- Regina, j'ai reçu une offre pour travailler à Londres, le salaire est le triple de ce que je gagne ici aux États-Unis … 

Regina, sans trop y réfléchir semble excitée, ses yeux s'agrandissent, elle sait à quel point il le voulait, c'est quelque chose pour lequel il a si longtemps travaillé, son entreprise est un succès depuis des années et le développement sur Londres serait un grand plus.  
\- Félicitations, tu y es arrivé ! Je suis si fière de toi !

Quand l'étreinte est brisée par Regina, Daniel semble plus inquiet qu'excité, il prend une petite inspiration et se frotte le cou lorsqu'il fait part de son inquiétude alors qu'il retourne vers le canapé.  
\- Mais tu seras en tournée, je te vois à peine en ce moment, comment allons-nous gérer le fait de ne pas se voir pendant si longtemps ? 

Regina est inquiète, c'est vrai, comment cela va-t-il se passer s'ils doivent déplacer des montagnes pour avoir une journée pour eux ? Elle lui frotte les épaules pour essayer de le calmer et murmure pour s'assurer qu'il soit le seul à entendre.  
\- Tout va bien se passer … on va s'en sortir, on le fait toujours … 

Ils partagent un sourire, Daniel lui attrape les mains et regarde ses yeux sombres.  
\- Je serai en mesure de venir à ta première rencontre avec tes jeunes fans, c'est la première fois que tu en rencontreras à la convention et je veux être là pour toi … 

La douceur de sa voix peut faire fondre n'importe quelle femme et Regina est différente, ses yeux s'humidifient alors qu'elle fait un commentaire amusant à propos de cet événement.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que des gens paient juste pour que je signe un livre, et le montant, j'ai l'impression que le moins que je puisse faire soit de tous les emmener dîner … ou quelque chose comme ça.

Daniel rit à la pensée que sa femme pourrait dîner avec 2000 personnes, sa façon tout simplement unique de penser l'amène à l'aimer encore plus.  
\- Mon amour, c'est un travail comme un autre, tu es payée pour ce que tu fais, c'est ta façon de gagner ta vie. Si c'est plus facile pour toi, considère que c'est la valorisation de ton talent, un talent pour lequel tu travailles si dur. Quand l'homme parle, Regina ne peut pas le quitter des yeux, elle le regarde avec tant de tendresse alors que Daniel continue : je me souviens encore des longues heures que tu as passées à écrire ce livre, les nuits où tu restais assise pendant des heures juste parce que tu te sentais motivée … et inspirée. Et je dois dire que tu as une grande imagination mon amour, c'est une super histoire … elle n'est même pas à moitié aussi bonne que la nôtre, je suis jaloux … 

Regina détourne les yeux, si seulement il savait qu'elle n'est pas complètement inventée mais une passe qu'elle refuse de se souvenir, elle explique rapidement :  
\- C'est parce que ce n'est pas de l'amour réel, le nôtre l'est, l'amour est compliqué … nous devons nous battre pour lui tous les jours … 

Daniel comble l'espace entre eux et lui donne un doux baiser, les yeux se ferment alors que Regina détend ses nerfs. L'homme brise le baiser et ajoute :  
\- C'est ce que nous faisons … 

Une semaine plus tard … 

Les tables sont dressées, les bénévoles de « Gold Publishers » s'apprêtent à recevoir 2000 personnes aujourd'hui. Des espaces de rencontre ont été mis en place pour quelques écrivains célèbres tels que J.K. Rowling, EL James, Stéphanie Meyer et bien d'autres. Mais la star suprême de cet événement est en effet Regina Mills. Des blogueurs se sont dispersés pour poser des questions aux fans comme : « Qui est votre écrivain préféré et pourquoi voulez-vous le/la rencontrer ? ».  
Cet événement est davantage occupé par des adolescents et de jeunes adultes dont la plupart répondent : « Je suis ici pour rencontrer Regina Mills, elle est tellement belle et son livre est incroyable ! », d'autres disent : « Il y a quelque chose avec elle qui nous encourage à être nous-mêmes, j'ai fait mon coming-out face à mes parents grâce à elle et son livre … », d'autres commentent : « Elle a un mari canon mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une personne ouverte d'esprit avec ce livre … », « Je n'ai jamais lu un roman lesbien aussi incroyable jusqu'à maintenant … ». Beaucoup d'autres commentaires ont été fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se montre finalement et que les fans se mettent à l'acclamer depuis la queue. 

Daniel se joint à elle, deux membres du personnel et son manager des relations publiques, Robert Locksley, s'assure que tout se passe bien. Regina est en train d'envoyer des baisers et des « je vous aime » à ses fans incroyables, comme elle les appelle. Elle s'assied à la table où se trouve une pile de livres pour la promotion et des marqueurs, elle se sent toute excitée, bien sûr, elle n'a jamais vécu cela auparavant. Daniel s'assied à côté de sa femme et lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Regina sourit alors qu'elle lui répond en le regardant dans les yeux :  
\- Plus que bien, tu vois la longueur de cette queue ? Ils veulent me voir, ils sont excités de me rencontrer, je n'ai jamais ressenti … l'amour d'autant de personnes … 

Daniel lui caresse les cheveux.  
\- Comment ne pas t'aimer ? Tu es incroyable et magnifique à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur …  
Alors qu'ils s'embrassent, toute la foule de la file d'attente fait « Aw … ». Daniel attrape la main de Regina en attendant que les fans passent.

Robert s'approche de Regina, il s'accroupit entre les deux amoureux en demandant :  
\- Il est presque temps de laisser passer les fans maintenant … Rappelez-vous Regina, il faut être brève, il y a beaucoup de gens qui veulent vous rencontrer aujourd'hui et vous ne pouvez pas vous engager dans des conversations, il y a des espaces de rencontre plus chers pour ça, pas de câlins, pas de bises et pas de photos, pour eux c'est juste un bonjour, un autographe et ils s'en vont, ok ? 

Regina ressent un fort sentiment de culpabilité, les tickets pour l'autographe sont déjà chers, la rencontre est incroyablement plus chère, grandir avec peu d'argent l'a rendue plus terre-à-terre et plus humble que d'autres dans sa position. Elle en prend note et dit :  
\- Je ferai de mon mieux …  
Robert hoche la tête et bouge pour que tout soit prêt, Daniel donne un baiser à sa femme et décide de s'éloigner afin de tout apprécier depuis les coulisses. 

Des adolescents et des adultes commencent à venir, pleurant d'excitation en sortant en criant :  
\- J'ai finalement rencontré Regina Mills ! Elle a signé mon livre et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi !  
Plus les gens viennent, plus Regina est excitée, elle fait des blagues, elle les fait rougir avec ses compliments. Une personne en particulier lui demande un selfie.  
\- S'il vous plaît Regina, c'est probablement la seule chance que j'ai de vous rencontrer . Je suis venue d'Australie …  
Évidemment, Regina ne peut pas dire non, elle a un cœur d'or sous ce visage sévère, mais après cela tout le monde veut un selfie. 

Robert est en colère, Dieu qu'il est en colère. Il s'approche de Regina devant les fans, il se tourne vers elle avec un ton déçu et un peu énervé, un accent anglais très propre et très marqué.  
\- Je vous ai dit pas de selfie, pas de câlins et pas de bisous, il y a de bonnes raisons s'il y a ces règles avec les clients, vous en donnez trop.

Regina se fâche en levant un sourcil, elle devient sérieuse et agacée d'être grondée de la sorte comme une gamine de 6 ans.  
\- Dois-je vous rappeler Locksley, que mon mari vous paie pour gérer mes affaires, pas pour me dire quoi faire avec mes fans ou non. Je suis une adulte et si je veux faire des câlins et embrasser tous les fans ici alors je le ferai, donc s'il vous plaît, sortez de mon chemin si vous ne voulez pas perdre une cliente … 

Robert roule des yeux et termine simplement la conversation en disant :  
\- Faites comme vous voulez, vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenue …  
Il marche vers le rideau où se tient Daniel et tout ce qui se passe dans les coulisses. Regina remarque qu'il parle à son mari et l'inquiétude est visible sur son visage, la faisant baisser les yeux et se mordre la lèvre par nervosité, Regina continue de montrer son appréciation envers les fans. Certaines fans la remercient de les avoir aidés à faire leur coming-out auprès de leurs parents, leurs amis et tout le monde sans ressentir de honte, Regina ne peut pas être plus heureuse en serrant ces femmes tout en leur chuchotant :  
\- Je suis si fière de toi …  
Le fait de ne pas avoir eu elle-même cette opportunité la rend triste et distraite alors que les souvenirs de son passé commencent à refaire surface. 

Regina jette un coup d'œil à Daniel alors qu'il était déjà en train de la regarder, semblant tout fier de sa femme, il dit silencieusement : « ça va ? »

Regina sourit et hoche la tête puis se tourne pour continuer de s'occuper de ses fans. Quand les gens commencent à remarquer sa souplesse, ils commencent à la toucher et l'attirer à eux, elle commence à se sentir mal à l'aise, regardant sur le côté les quelques filles qui essayent de lui toucher le derrière, parce que Dieu que ces petits jeans noirs ne peuvent pas être plus serrés. 

Lorsque la queue est sur le point se terminer, Regina ressent des fourmillements dans sa main, une douleur commence à s'installer, la femme n'est plus aussi pétillante qu'avant, ses yeux lui demandent du repos. Quand une petite brune maigre au look hippie s'approche de la table et lui baragouine à quel point elle l'aime, Regina glousse en signant, la proximité est quelque peu inconfortable mais cela ne la concerne pas vraiment, quand elle relève la tête de sa signature, la jeune femme lui attrape le visage et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. 

Regina ne s'y attend pas, elle pousse la femme sous le choc de son agissement. Daniel et Robert sont sortis aussitôt qu'ils ont vu ce qui s'est passé, Robert crie sur les bénévoles :  
\- Faites-la sortir d'ici … maintenant. Maintenant !  
Daniel tient sa femme tout contre lui. La fille hippie est attrapée par deux bénévoles et est sortie du bâtiment, la fille n'a pas l'air déçue ou de regretter le moins du monde son geste, elle répète en criant :  
\- J'ai embrassé Regina Mills sur la bouche ! … Hah !

Regina termine la séance de signature dans le silence, timide et dans l'insécurité, même si son mari a décidé de s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle pour la protéger. Quand elle a terminé, ils quittent l’événement puis vont jusqu'à la voiture avec chauffeur où elle partage la banquette arrière avec Daniel. Elle ne parle pas une seule fois, Daniel s'inquiète alors il lui saisit la main gauche, ce qui la fait sursauter un peu et se retourner vers l'homme, son ton apaisant la fait toujours aller mieux.  
\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, je sais qu'embrasser une femme ce n'est pas exactement ta tasse de thé. On en parlera à l'hôtel … 

Regina lui montre un petit sourire en coin reconnaissant, il essaie toujours de tirer le meilleur même dans les pires situations, elle hoche la tête et continue de regarder par la fenêtre, se perdant dans ses pensées alors que la voiture continue d'avancer en direction de leur destination.  
*Je me sens stupide et naïve, j'aurais dû écouter Robert et être plus professionnelle, ce n'est pas une réunion de famille Regina, ce sont des fans qui sont terriblement obsédés par toi.*

Daniel prépare du café tandis que Regina profite d'une longue douche chaude, puis elle sort vêtue d'une fine serviette blanche, démaquillée et avec les cheveux encore mouillés. Il s'approche d'elle avec une tasse.  
\- Je t'ai préparé du café, tu te sens mieux ? 

Regina se lève les lèvres après avoir repoussé une mèche humide vers l'arrière.  
\- Oui, merci.  
Elle en prend une gorgée en regardant l'homme devant elle. Daniel lui touche gracieusement la joue, il la caresse doucement et elle se fond dans ce contact, elle baisse les yeux et se blottit dans une étreinte alors qu'il dit :  
\- Tu es tellement belle …  
Il lui attrape la main et la conduit vers la chambre, alors il commence à l'embrasser et que sa langue demande l'accès à sa bouche, Regina éteint la lumière. Daniel la rallume avec un regard interrogateur.  
\- Ça fait maintenant 5 ans et tu ne veux toujours pas faire l'amour avec la lumière allumée, pourquoi ça Regina ? Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que tu avais des problèmes d'insécurité et je respecte ça, mais Regina, tu es parfaite à mes yeux … 

La brune regarde la pièce tout autour d'elle en se sentant un peu nerveuse.  
\- Je dois vraiment y travailler mais … ok essayons …  
Alors qu'elle continue de semer des baisers dans son cou, Daniel la déshabille et l'allonge doucement sur le lit.

Daniel se met nu au-dessus de la femme et remarque son air nerveux, il lui assure rapidement :  
\- Si c'est trop pour toi, je vais éteindre la lumière …  
Les lèvres de Regina se tordent dans un demi-sourire, essayant de convaincre qu'elle n'est pas si mal à l'aise, mais elle l'est, elle l'est vraiment.

\- Ça va chéri … Dit doucement la femme.  
Daniel continue de lui embrasser le cou alors que ses yeux deviennent vitreux.  
*Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de faire l'amour avec Daniel ? Je l'aime n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas attirée par lui parce qu'il a vraiment de beaux abdos et une belle peau soignée, il ne pourrait pas être plus parfait.*  
Quand il la pénètre, il ne la trouve pas aussi mouillée que d'habitude, elle a mal mais elle peut prendre sur elle, elle le doit. 

Daniel continue ses mouvements de va-et-vient, mais la sensation est différente.  
\- Regina, ça va ? Elle ne dit pas un mot et acquiesce simplement en essayant d'avoir l'air motivée mais ce n'est pas du tout convaincant, il continue : c'est juste … tu ne sembles pas aimer, je peux éteindre la lumière si tu le veux vraiment … 

Regina s'effondre, elle le repousse et se tourne sur le côté.  
\- Je suis désolée, je suis … je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi … je …  
Elle se cache le visage dans l'oreiller alors Daniel essaie de la réconforter. Au fond de son esprit, elle sait quel est le problème, elle sait ce qui l'empêche de faire l'amour avec la lumière allumée avec son mari depuis cinq ans, ça a toujours été un problème, avec la lumière éteinte elle peut fermer les yeux et se perdre dans un fantasme, les lumières lui font faire face à la réalité qu'elle ne veut pas vivre.

Daniel la serre contre lui.  
\- Regina, ça arrive, on a juste besoin de ralentir ok ? Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Il lui caresse les bras en essayant de la calmer, terminant par lui faire un doux baiser sur l'épaule. Nous allons nous en sortir, nous le faisons toujours. Maintenant, je dois me lever tôt demain, peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de simplement dormir? 

\- Ok … Murmure-t-elle. L'homme éteint la lumière et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de son érection, elle se sent horrible en tant qu'épouse, la pire, mais il est toujours si compréhensif et prêt à faire en sorte que ça marche, qu'elle est moins inquiète concernant cette situation. Alors qu'il sort, elle demande : qu'est-ce que tu as demain matin ?

Daniel se blottit contre sa femme.  
\- Quelque chose de très important, tu verras demain, je travaille dessus depuis des semaines, maintenant dors, tu as besoin de te reposer … Dit-il alors qu'ils somnolent tous les deux.  
C'était un long événement, Regina est très fatiguée, elle s'endort profondément en quelques secondes.

Le matin suivant … 

Le réveil se déclenche à 10 heures, alors qu'elle tend la main pour éteindre l'alarme, Regina s'étire longuement et se retourne en voyant le petit déjeuner au lit. Des blancs d'œufs et des épinards avec du pain grillé au miel et une jolie fleur sur le côté accompagnée d'une petite note. Elle lit :  
« Je travaille sur la chose très importante dont je t'ai parlé, je serai de retour à midi et tu verras ce que c'est … »

Regina esquisse un sourire, il ne pourrait pas être plus attentionné, et oui elle se sent coupable d'être responsable de sa masturbation dans la salle de bain parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle.  
Il est 10 heures et elle sait qu'elle est longue à s'apprêter, elle prend une douche rapidement en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir porter et sur quoi est Daniel, intriguée par ce que cela pourrait être, son cerveau cherche des options.  
*Un voyage à Hawaï juste tous les deux, ce serait bien, après la fin de la tournée promotionnelle, ou bien une croisière …*  
Elle se moque d'elle-même et dit :  
\- Calme-toi Regina, tu vas bientôt le découvrir.

À midi … 

Elle entend le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte, elle interroge :  
\- Daniel, c'est toi ?  
Elle replace ses cheveux sur le côté, sa robe bleue royale lui enserre les cuisses, son fessier est incroyable dans ce look serré, elle se met doucement du rouge à lèvres en attendant que l'homme lui réponde.

\- Oui mon amour, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, c'est quelque chose qui va profite à ton bien-être durant la tournée … Dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.  
Il place des sacs en papier pleins de nourriture saine sur la table, parce que Regina ne mange rien d'autre qu'une salade à cette heure de la journée. 

Daniel invite la femme à s'asseoir mais elle répond avec un geste de la main :  
\- C'est bon, je préfère rester debout, merci … Elle termine sa phrase murmurée entre ses dents pour que l'homme n'entende pas, spécialement pour ça … 

Regina sort avec un verre de vin à la main en disant :  
\- Désolée, je finissais de me préparer …  
Dès qu'elle remarque la femme blonde qui se tient devant elle, Regina devient pâle, tellement pâle que Casper le gentil fantôme semblerait bronzé à côté d'elle, sa bouche devient sèche alors que son verre lui glisse des doigts. 

Les yeux noirs rencontrent de nouveau les yeux verts, quelques secondes de silence dans la pièce, la blonde répond avec calme, ne montrant aucune émotion, ignorant le verre brisé au milieu, Daniel est figé de confusion, sur le point d'interroger sa femme. Mais la grande et belle femme blonde portant son habituel legging et débardeur blanc lui tend la main.  
\- Emma Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer …


	2. Chapitre 2

\- Regina, qu'est-ce que … ça va ? S'inquiète Daniel après sa réaction, il s'agenouille et ramasse les morceaux de verre, pendant que Regina reste là, choquée.

La brune regarde fixement Emma comme si c'était un fantôme du passé.  
*Que diable fait-elle ici … ?*  
Pense-t-elle, mais elle n'ose pas le dire à voix haute, au lieu de cela elle revient à elle et répond à la poignée de main offerte après avoir laissé Emma en suspens quelques secondes.  
\- Enchantée, Regina Mills, je suis désolée pour l'incident, je vais faire nettoyer le vin … 

*Bien sûr que tu sais qui je suis … *  
C'est ce qu'elle veut lui dire mais elle se tait, elle veut poser à la femme tant de questions qui sont toujours sans réponses, mais non.  
*Regina est mariée maintenant, elle est clairement passée à autre chose et si ce n'est pas à cause du contrat que tu as signé aveuglément Emma Swan, tu ne serais pas dans ce pétrin.* 

xxx

Après avoir passé un nombre important d'entretiens avec Daniel Stables, elle avait été sélectionnée, l'homme lui avait clairement dit le jour où elle avait été embauchée :  
\- Ma femme est très importante pour moi et je suis inquiet pour sa sécurité, et pour cela je préfère une femme, quelqu'un qui peut la comprendre, être empathique avec elle mais surtout patiente. Il lui avait sourit. Regina est loin d'être facile mais avec les mots justes, elle est gérable.  
Quand Emma a signé les papiers et qu'elle a vu le nom en bas du contrat, sa voix dans sa tête s'était exclamée.

*Regina Mills, attends … ? Non ça ne peut pas être …*  
Elle était devenue pâle, les yeux larmoyants, quand Daniel avait remarqué le changement de comportement, il avait demandé :  
\- Vous allez bien Miss Swan … ?  
Emma avait secoué un peu la tête, elle avait répondu d'un ton froid avec ses sentiments à peine voilés :  
\- Je vais bien.

xxx

Mais maintenant, elle est là. Devant Regina Mills, face à face, cinq ans plus tard, attendant que sa main soit secouée par une femme avec qui elle a partagé tellement plus. Lâchant sa main, Emma interrompt la phrase de la femme.  
\- Je sais qui vous êtes … 

Les yeux de Regina s'élargissent, elle est paniquée.  
\- Taisez-vous Swan, s'il vous plaît ! Crie-t-elle pratiquement avec une expression horrifiée, formant un poing avec sa main et pressant ses lèvres tellement fort qu'elles semblent sur le point d'éclater. 

\- Vous êtes la célèbre écrivaine de ce livre sur lequel j'ai vu et entendu de belles choses … Dit Emma en levant un sourcil, elle la joue cool parce que … bien, ses intentions ne sont pas de provoquer une scène et détruire mariage de Regina et possiblement sa carrière, parce que de ce qu'elle peut dire, il investit dans tout ce qui a à voir avec elle. Elle se demande :  
*Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux, je n'aurais jamais pu lui donner tout ça … *  
Tandis que Regina laisse échapper le souffle de soulagement en entendant sa réponse.

Regina hoche la tête et s'approche un peu de la femme.  
\- Ah oui, c'est moi.  
Alors qu'elle croise les bras et essaie d'agir de façon stable et professionnelle, il y a une raison pour laquelle il a amené Emma dans leur chambre d'hôtel alors qu'il n'a aucune connaissance de leur passé.

Daniel finit de ramasser les morceaux et se tient entre les deux femmes.  
\- Regina, Emma est là pour assurer ta protection, je ne serai pas là pendant le reste de ta tournée et je serai plus serein à propos de tout cela si tu as un garde du corps avec toi, son CV est impressionnant, diplômée en étant major de sa promo.  
L'homme se tient à côté d'Emma, se sentant tout excité par le résultat de sa longue sélection. 

Emma hausse un sourcil et fait un sourire en coin tandis que les yeux de Regina sont sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Emma doit bien se l'admettre, elle apprécie en quelque sorte de voir la femme en perdre presque sa culotte lorsqu'elle la voit dans la chambre.  
*Si elle en porte.*  
Pense-t-elle en se réprimandant de déjà penser aux sous-vêtements de Regina alors que ça fait à peine cinq minutes qu'elles sont ensemble. 

Regina se retourne pour faire faire face à Daniel, dévastée, voulant crier, mais elle réussit à le cacher avec un doux sourire.  
\- J'apprécie l'effort et le temps que tu y as consacré Daniel mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de sécurité, les événements en fournissent et j'irai bien.  
En espérant qu'il soit convaincu, même si c'est agréable de voir qu'elle va bien et qu'elle réussit, mais non, elle a besoin qu'Emma retourne d'où elle vient, cela ne peut pas arriver, pas maintenant quand sa carrière commence enfin à décoller et que son mariage est … son mariage.

Daniel répond rapidement :  
\- Le seul moyen pour que je puisse aller paisiblement à Londres c'est que tu aies Emma à tes côtés … s'il te plaît Regina, laisse-la être là pour toi, ce n'est que pour quelques mois et dès que je serai de retour, son contrat sera terminé.

Emma rit et Regina le sait.  
*Le seul moyen c'est que je sois à ses côtés … Si seulement il savait que la laisser avec moi, c'est comme s'il laissait de l'alcool à un ancien alcoolique, comme se moquer d'une personne avec de la viande rouge tout en ayant un taux élevé de cholestérol, mais oui, faisons semblant que c'est une bonne idée. *

Regina soupire de défaite.  
\- Ok … je suppose que tu as traversé tous ces problèmes, je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas gâcher tout ce temps et le travail que tu y as consacré …  
La brune attire Daniel dans un profond baiser, cela rend Emma mal à l'aise et elle se sent obligée de détourner le regard. Regina se répète dans ses pensées :  
*Allez Regina, fais le bien, il faut que ce soit clair que je l'aime, parce que je l'aime …*  
Elle essaie de se convaincre et ce n'est pas vraiment facile mais, espérons-le, efficace.

Daniel met fin au baiser.  
\- Je dois y aller, il faut que j'aille à une réunion avant de partir pour Londres, il y a un déjeuner sur la table, s'il vous plaît entraidez-vous, je vais vous laisser seules toutes les deux pour que vous puissiez commencer à faire connaissance …  
Il offre un sourire puis ferme la porte derrière lui.

Les deux femmes restent seules dans la pièce, elles se regardent fixement, ne sachant pas par où commencer, Regina place à nouveau ses mèches noires derrière son oreille et demande en se dirigeant vers le petit bar du salon :  
\- Du cidre … ?

Emma la suit et répond :  
\- Quelque chose de plus fort … ?  
Alors que Regina sert la boisson, la blonde est nerveuse, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi.  
*Est-ce que c'est parce que Regina est devant moi et que je travaille pour elle ? Combien de temps ? Huit mois. Huit. Longs. Mois …*

Regina interrompt les pensées d'Emma, elle prend une gorgée et pose son verre sur le comptoir.  
\- Mon mari ne connaît pas mon passé et je veux que cela reste ainsi … Dit-elle en posant les mains sur sa taille en attendant qu'Emma s'explique.

Emma secoue la tête.  
\- Je suis là uniquement parce que ton mari m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas refuser, je ne savais même pas que c'était toi avant de signer …  
Elle est honnête à ce sujet, elle est toujours ici pour l'argent alors que Regina se lèche les lèvres, Emma sourit.

Regina est un peu inquiète face à son comportement, elle regarde la femme.  
\- Quoi … ?  
*C'est parti, je vais agir innocemment, je ne vais pas retomber amoureuse d'elle. Je le refuse, ce n'est pas une option.*  
Emma ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre.

\- Rien, c'est juste … tu te lèches toujours les lèvres quand tu es dans tes pensées ou que tu es nerveuse, certaines choses ne changent jamais.  
Regina prend une gorgée de cidre, la glace fond alors que l'alcool n'est pas encore à mi-chemin. Emma voit la brune rougir à sa réponse.

\- Miss Swan, si vous voulez travailler avec moi, j'insiste sur le fait que nous ne parlons que du travail et de ce qui est nécessaire. Je vous ai laissé à Paris avec mon passé et je ne compte pas le revivre, est-ce clair ?  
Regina se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre déjà, jetant la femme hors de sa suite d'hôtel.

Emma marche lentement, le verre toujours dans sa main, quand elle arrive au niveau de la porte, elle s'approche de Regina, elles partagent un souffle. Alors qu'elle pose sa main droite sur le mur derrière la brune et tend l'autre pour poser son verre derrière elle, elle murmure d'un ton bas et séducteur :  
\- Clair comme de l'eau de roche, je vois que tu as trouvé une nouvelle formule d'usage pour mon nom de famille, à demain pour le boulot … Miss Mills.

La porte se ferme, Regina transpire à grosses gouttes, elle se lèche furieusement les lèvres, elle se sent toute chaude et dérangée, elle s'énerve.  
\- Cette garce … Elle regarde autour d'elle en essayant de redescendre du nuage sur lequel Emma l'a placée, elle replace sa robe en décidant, j'ai besoin d'une douche … 

Cette nuit … 

Regina prend un verre d'eau avant de se coucher, elle se dirige vers les rideaux pour les fermer correctement quand elle remarque une grande blonde qui ne porte rien d'autre que des sous-vêtements noirs, un débardeur blanc et des écouteurs. La musique semble exploser dans ses oreilles, donnant à Regina une vue parfaite sur son cul tonique, elle fait des squats, mais pas les squats habituels, des ass-to-grass squats* en exhibant ses longues jambes musclées tout comme ses fesses qui semblent de plus en plus serrées alors qu'elle continue de répéter l'exercice. 

La brune respire lourdement, elle se perd dans la beauté de la femme et ensuite :  
\- Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fais … Elle referme furieusement les rideaux, lave le verre et se met au lit, complètement agacée. Elle le fait clairement exprès, et elle perd son temps. Pour qui elle se prend de toute façon …  
Elle se perd dans ses pensées et sombre dans le sommeil.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, Regina se lève et ouvre la porte sans même prendre la peine de regarder qui est là avant, c'est Emma. Dans une robe noire, les cheveux mouillés. Regina est confuse, elle fronce les sourcils à cette vue.  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tard … ?

La blonde entre dans la pièce sans avoir été invitée et ferme la porte, laissant Regina devant elle ne sachant pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire.  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui te prend … ? Demande-t-elle surprise.

Emma enlève sa robe, elle est complètement nue.  
\- Je t'ai vu regarder, j'espérais que tu me voulais encore … Elle coince Regina contre la porte, lui caressant les lèvres. Touche-moi Regina, touche-moi comme tu le faisais … Supplie-t-elle en lui attrapant la main et la plaçant entre ses jambes pour lui faire sentir la chaude humidité.  
La brune combat l'envie en se mordant les lèvres et en fermant les yeux, mais c'est impossible. Regina commence à lui caresser le clitoris, faisant gémir la blonde de soulagement.

Emma lui embrasse le cou, elle lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Je sais que tu veux que je te goûte, tu dois être trempée, il ne le fait pas comme moi, tu ne veux pas de lui, c'est moi que tu veux … 

Regina se réveille avec la main entre les jambes, elle n'a jamais été mouillée à ce point en cinq ans, alors qu'elle regarde ses doigts collants et humides, elle se lève, en colère et embarrassée.  
\- Non non non … ça ne peut pas recommencer, pas encore, plus jamais … Elle va dans la salle de bain et se lave les mains, enlevant son sous-vêtement mouillé gris qui porte maintenant des tâches de son plaisir, elle le balance sur le côté alors qu'elle regarde le miroir. Regina, ça ne peut plus arriver, tu as un bon mari et tu es en train de vivre ton rêve … allez, ne gâche pas tout pour cette idiote, pas encore …  
Elle ouvre le rideau de la douche et se glisse sous l'eau froide, c'est la seule chose dont elle a besoin.

Le matin … 

Regina sort de ses appartements à l'heure, il est 8h30 et comme promis Emma est déjà en uniforme devant sa porte. Étonnée de l'allure de la blonde vêtue avec un pantalon noir, une arme à feu reposant sur sa ceinture à côté du spray au poivre, ainsi qu'une chemise noire avec l'inscription « SECURITY » en majuscules, elle ferme la porte sans détourner ses yeux de la femme. Des flashbacks commencent à revenir du rêve humide de la nuit dernière, la rendant incertaine alors elle baisse les yeux. Ne voulant pas donner un autre regard à Emma, elle demande simplement :  
\- Prête Miss Swan ? 

Emma est adossée contre le mur du couloir de l'hôtel, elle se tient droite lorsqu'elle répond :  
\- Depuis 8h, je voulais m'assurer d'être là à l'heure.  
Regina lui adresse un bref regard et elles sortent toutes les deux de l'hôtel sans s'adresser le moindre mot.

Une voiture noire attend comme prévu, le conducteur ouvre la portière arrière à Regina, Emma décide de s'asseoir à l'avant avec le chauffeur. Sur la route, Emma jette un coup d'œil au rétroviseur en espérant avoir un aperçu de la femme, elle porte une robe rouge foncé et des chaussures à talons noires, son goût des couleurs, le style n'a pas changé, quoique peut-être un peu, en étudiant à Paris elles n'ont pas trouvé le besoin de s'habiller de façon décontractée. Elle met son rouge à lèvres rouge, Emma ne peut pas la quitter des yeux, elle le fait exactement comme elle se souvient, et il a l'air tellement parfait sur ses lèvres. 

Regina lève les yeux et attrape le regard d'Emma dans le rétroviseur, obligeant le blonde à détourner son regard sur la route, la brune ne veut plus ressentir les papillons, mais c'est le cas et ils font la fête dans son ventre, elle ne veut pas admettre que ça la rend heureuse, ça la réchauffe à l'intérieur. 

Lorsqu'un bip sonore l'a fait regarder dans son sac à main, il y a un message de Daniel.  
~ Tu me manques, je t'appelle dès que j'en ai finis avec le travail …  
Elle sourit mais pour une quelconque raison, la culpabilité commence à grandir en elle. Regina se soucie de cet homme, l'aime ? Eh bien … oui, pas comme elle est supposée le faire, mais oui. Elle tape une réponse.  
~ Tu me manques aussi, on se reparle bientôt.

Pendant que Regina remet son téléphone à sa place, Emma demande curieusement :  
\- Alors, de quoi parle ce livre … ?  
Surprise par cette question, Regina relève les yeux quand elle répond :  
\- Vous ne l'avez pas lu … ?

Emma rit un peu.  
\- J'ai arrêté de lire des livres après … Les deux femmes échangent un regard, sachant toutes les deux à quel moment elle fait référence mais ne souhaitant pas en parler à voix haute. Elle corrige sa phrase. Pendant un moment … je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis à peine sur les réseaux sociaux alors on peut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment informée de ce qui se passe dans le monde.

Regina ressent de la culpabilité dans sa poitrine.  
\- Vous aimiez lire … 

Emma sourit doucement, elle lui répond en la regardant dans le rétroviseur, montrant ses yeux verts à la brune.  
\- Comme vous pouvez le constater Miss Mills, certaines choses ne changent pas mais d'autres le font.  
Elle laisse Regina sans voix et continue de regarder tranquillement par la fenêtre sans dire un mot de plus.

À l'événement … 

Elles entrent dans l'hôtel où aura lieu la rencontre avec les fans, il semble que de plus en plus de gens sont présents pour voir Regina Mills, rendant la femme un peu plus dépassée.  
Emma intensifie son attention, Robert Locksley est déjà là, il s'approche de la brune alors que la blonde observe la foule immense qui acclame Regina.  
*Daniel n'exagérait pas, elle est célèbre …*  
Robert salue Emma.  
\- Vous êtes la nouvelle garde du corps je présume ? Emma acquiesce alors il commence à lui donner des informations. J'ai sept volontaires pour elle mais j'ai besoin que vous restiez à proximité, il y a eu un incident la dernière fois et nous ne voulons pas que cela se reproduise … Il se tourne vers Regina avec un visage strict. Regina, je compte sur vous pour m'écouter cette fois, à nouveau, pas de câlins, de bisous et de longues conversations. Nous voulons que ça reste court, ok ?

Regina acquiesce.  
\- Encore une fois, je ferai de mon mieux …  
Ses mots ne semblent pas être pris au sérieux, bien sûr, chaque fois qu'elle entre dans l'un de ces événements, ce n'est pas facile de rester sérieuse et de garder en tête que c'est une part de son travail, ces gens tiennent vraiment d'elle, comment peut-elle rester froide et avoir une conversation de seulement cinq secondes ?

Emma est stupéfaite du nombre de personnes qui veulent voir Miss Mills.  
*Quand est-ce que tout cela est arrivé et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ce stupide bouquin de toute façon … ?*  
Elle a arrêté de lire après ce qui s'est passé à Paris, et bien sûr, tout ce qui avait avoir avec Regina n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour elle, vivre dans la capitale française rendait plus facile de ne pas reconnaître qu'elle existait toujours et qu'elle est bien connue. Maintenant, elle semble avoir une emprise sur chaque adolescent et jeune adulte, ils portent des t-shirts avec son visage dessus et clament leur amour pour cette femme. 

Regina tire Emma par le bras.  
\- Venez, nous devons nous installer pour que la queue puisse commencer à avancer …  
Alors qu'elles marchent, elle remarque que la peau de la blonde est toujours aussi douce que du velours, elle a oublié combien c'était bon de la toucher, le sentiment de fourmillement revient rapidement à nouveau.  
*Lâche-la Regina avant que la distraction prenne le dessus.*

Tables, chaises et marqueurs placés. Emma est debout à côté de Regina, l'air concentré, elle essaie de regarder des gens qui sont dans la queue, elle essaie d'identifier ceux qui seraient les plus capables de faire les fous, Robert se rapproche et chuchote à l'oreille de la blonde :  
\- Elle est têtue, restez alerte, si vous voyez quelque chose de louche, je serai dans les coulisses.  
Emma hoche simplement la tête.

Elle est têtue ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, beaucoup de disputes ont été par jalousie. Regina était possessive, à l'époque où Emma était une serveuse sexy, elle lui faisait au moins une scène par semaine, mais la blonde n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle était tout autant possessive avec elle, à chaque commentaire émit par quelqu'un parce que sa robe était moulante ou que son jean faisait un cul d'enfer à Regina, elle perdait la raison, elle insultait et se bagarrait avec quiconque osait la siffler ou faire un commentaire salace ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste quelque chose qu'elles ont toutes les deux partagées et compris l'une de l'autre.  
« Je suis à toi et tu es à moi … »  
C'est ainsi qu'elles disaient.

La file est en train d'avancer, les adolescents deviennent fous, ils lui disent bonjour alors qu'ils pleurent d'excitation.  
Bien sûr, Regina enfreint les règles et étreint toutes les personnes en larmes, Emma se rapproche à chaque fois qu'elle voit un mouvement, jetant un regard mauvais aux filles, comme cela fait partie de son travail d'être quelque peu intimidante, ça la dérange vraiment, la sensation délicate entre Regina et ses fans. 

Une fan s'approche, très attirante avec son crop top et un pantalon noir moulant montrant son ventre tonique, de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres s'accordant avec le reste de sa beauté, Regina ne peut pas s'empêcher de la regarder, la phrase sur son crop top dit : « I'll only do Regina Mills », Regina est littéralement subjuguée par la femme.  
\- Vous êtes très belle. Quel est votre nom chérie, que je puisse signer votre photo … ? 

La fan brune se rapproche de la table et répond d'une voix séductrice :  
\- Vanessa, et vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Miss Mills. J'adore votre livre, je peux imaginer à quel point … votre mari peut être chanceux …  
La fille se recule lorsqu'elle voit la blonde se rapprocher de la table. 

Regina rit à ce compliment.  
\- Eh bien merci, vous avez de belles courbes et mises ensemble je …  
Elle se perd dans ses pensées mais elle sent quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle, elle sent le souffle d'Emma Swan. 

\- Ça suffit, il y a d'autres personnes et vous ne devriez pas parler comme cela à vos fans, vous savez à quel point ils fantasment sur vous, alors vous devez être plus sérieuse à ce sujet.  
Emma est énervée et même si elle essaie ardemment de ne pas trop en montrer, le ton de sa voix la trahit, ce qui fait que Regina est agacée par la suggestion.

Regina se lève, tournant le dos à la demoiselle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ni entendre la conversation.  
\- Miss Swan, je vais vous dire exactement la même chose qu'à Robert, la façon dont je parle, approche ou interagis avec mes fans, c'est mon affaire. Mon mari vous paie pour me protéger, pas pour agir comme une petite amie jalouse, alors je vous suggère de retourner là où vous étiez si vous ne voulez pas vous faire virer. 

\- Vous pensez que je suis jalouse ? Demande Emma.

\- L'êtes-vous ? Répond Regina en se moquant presque de la femme.

Emma reste silencieuse, presque comme si elle était distraite par des souvenirs puis répond :  
\- Non Miss Mills, il n'y a pas de quoi être jalouse.  
Elle retourne dans son coin pendant que Regina analyse ce qu'elle voulait dire avec ce commentaire. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas de quoi être jalouse, elles ne sont pas en couple et même si elles étaient quelque chose comme ça il y a longtemps, c'est fini. Regina s'assoit et retourne son attention vers ses fans, mettant cette situation à l'arrière de sa tête.

Après quatre heures, la convention est terminée, Emma en est heureuse, le nombre de personnes ayant voulu quelque chose de Regina est ridicule et cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Les deux femmes retournent à l'hôtel et se préparent à attraper le prochain vol pour la Floride pour le prochain événement. 

Après cinq heures dans un avion et une longue journée, Regina et Emma veulent simplement arriver dans leurs suites et s'écraser dans leurs lits, les chambres ont été sélectionnées par Daniel, Emma doit rester dans une chambre avec une excellente visibilité sur celle de Regina, elle doit toujours rester face à sa suite.

Regina boit un verre de vin et, de nouveau, elle regarde par la fenêtre pour apprécier la vue, les hôtels sont toujours les mêmes, cela fait partie de leur contrat pour la tournée mais ce n'était pas prévu qu'Emma soit là à nouveau, dans le salon en train de s'entraîner, avec les rideaux grands ouverts pour que Regina puisse apprécier la vue de la blonde en train de faire des pompes avec son débardeur blanc par-dessus des sous-vêtements rouges.  
*N'a-t-elle rien d'autre à porter … ?*

Regina regarde fixement la femme, son corps n'a jamais semblé si contracté, si ferme. La brune se tient aux rideaux comme si sa vie en dépendait, agitant le vin par anxiété et par faim, la faim de toucher, de sentir à nouveau cette peau de velours. Elle pose son verre de vin sur le comptoir à côté d'elle.  
*Il est tard, personne ne me verra …*

Regina se lèche les lèvres, elle se caresse le sein et s'attarde sur le mamelon, elle se sent toute excitée et elle a le besoin d'être libérée, son besoin d'Emma recommence à croître et il lui est impossible de le combattre. Sa main descend entre ses jambes, elle caresse son clitoris par-dessus son sous-vêtement, sa respiration devient plus lourde. Elle se met à penser :  
*Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fais en te masturbant devant la fenêtre … ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi … ?*

La brune s'énerve et se précipite vers son lit, elle ne s'arrête pas là, l'image de la blonde est bien enregistrée dans son esprit, elle se mord la lèvre et insère lentement deux doigts dans son sexe.  
\- Em-ma, j'ai besoin de toi …  
Elle gémit son nom encore et encore, se caressant le clitoris tout en s'agrippant à l'oreiller avec force, elle se mord la lèvre et un nouveau gémissement suit alors qu'elle jouit dans sa main.

Elle se détend sur le lit, des larmes roulent sur ses joues.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Je ne veux pas te vouloir Emma … Elle serre fort un oreiller contre sa poitrine. Je ne veux pas avoir besoin de toi … mais c'est le cas …  
Elle prend un bain et s'allonge pour dormir un peu, après cet épisode et une longue journée, son corps lui supplie un peu de repos.

Le lendemain après-midi … 

Regina semble inquiète, même le maquillage ne cache pas les valises sous ses yeux. Emma est préoccupée, elle observe la femme du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle surveille de près chaque fan pour s'assurer qu'ils se comportent bien, jusqu'à présent tout va bien, mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse la blonde en ce moment. Elle a entendu Regina parler à Daniel sur le chemin, elle s'excusait de ne pas l'avoir appelé et de ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels, avec l'excuse qu'elle s'est endormie tôt.

Emma a oublié de mettre sa montre aujourd'hui, laissant son tatouage formant une fleur de lion à la vue de tous, alors que deux filles passent, elles le regardent avec curiosité. Elles se font des messes basses tout en n'arrêtant pas de fixer le poignet d'Emma Swan, la blonde est mal à l'aise au point où elle s'approche de la paire pour leur demander :  
\- Voulez-vous me demander quelque chose … ?

Les deux filles, une brune et une rousse, se regardent l'une l'autre, la brunette demande curieusement :  
\- Êtes-vous une fan du livre ?

Emma fronce les sourcils.  
\- Non, je ne l'ai même pas lu … Pourquoi ? Dit-elle, intriguée par ces deux filles.  
Lors de sa réponse, elles se partagent un autre regard curieux à propos d'Emma. 

La rouquine rompt les quelques secondes de silence gênant.  
\- Eh bien dans ce livre, une des femmes a ce tatouage, elle tombe amoureuse d'une autre femme à Paris et elle est blonde comme vous en fait, je suis surprise que vous travaillez avec Regina. Je ne sais rien de vous mais vous correspondez parfaitement à la description …

Emma rougit d'un rouge feu, sa peau pâle ressemble maintenant à une frite française trop frite, elle regarde Regina qui est toujours en train de signer et se mêler aux fans, puis elle se retourne à nouveau vers les filles.  
\- Puis-je voir votre livre un instant … ?

xxx

*ass-to-grass squats : (littéralement : squats cul-à-l'herbe) Faire des squats en s'accroupissant tellement bas que si c'était en extérieur, les fesses toucheraient l'herbe.


	3. Chapitre 3

L'événement est enfin terminé, Emma n'a pas souri une seule fois à Regina pour le reste de la journée, elle lui a à peine parlé. Alors qu'elle se précipite vers la voiture, Regina est surprise car elle ne marche pas à côté d'elle et n'a pas fait un seul commentaire de la journée. Emma ouvre la portière avant pendant que le chauffeur ouvre la portière arrière à Regina qui observe la blonde avec curiosité, Emma semble contrariée, elle connaît cette face de râleuse au repos, ça veut dire que quelque chose l'a énervée ou qu'elle est sur le point de frapper quelqu'un.  
\- Emma, tout va bien ? … Quelque chose est arrivé ?

La blonde se détache du siège et sort de la voiture pour regarder la brune restée debout en attendant une réponse.  
\- Rien, je suis juste prête à retourner à l'hôtel.  
Elle se réinstalle dans la voiture et claque la porte sans laisser le temps à Regina de poser plus de questions, du moins pas à l'extérieur.

Regina essaie d'engager une conversation avec la blonde.  
\- Eh bien, ce n'était pas si mal aujourd'hui, les fans étaient calmes …   
Emma ne dit pas un mot, ignorant complètement Regina en regardant juste devant elle.

Alors Regina continue :  
\- Est-ce que vous aimez la cuisine … ? Parce que nous pouvons aller chercher à manger si vous n'avez pas …   
Et dans un silence de mort, Emma tourne juste son visage vers la fenêtre sans s'intéresser le moins du monde à la femme qui s'adresse à elle. La patience de Regina arrive à son terme et puisqu'elle en a peu en règle générale, elle se met à crier :  
\- Je ne vais pas subir votre silence plus longtemps alors maintenant si vous avez un problème, je vous suggère de vous comporter comme une adulte et de me le dire … 

Alors que la voiture s'arrête devant l'hôtel, Emma est énervée, furieuse, elle se sent abusée alors elle se tourne vers l'arrière de la voiture où Regina est assise et se met à hurler.  
\- Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Bien, que dirais-tu de prendre notre relation passée et d'en faire un best-seller numéro un ? Et d'ajouter une partie de ma vie personnelle dedans hein … ? 

Regina reste sans voix, sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme mais aucune réponse n'en sort, Emma sort de la voiture en laissant Regina derrière elle qui se sent complètement foudroyée, elle finit par reprendre conscience et sortir rapidement de la voiture en criant :  
\- Emma, attends, je peux t'expliquer … 

La blonde est pratiquement en train de courir à l'intérieur de l'hôtel et elle arrive à l'ascenseur. Il est en train de se fermer lorsque Regina parvient à se glisser dedans, ce qui fait souffler Emma alors qu'elle tourne le dos à l'autre femme.   
\- Génial … !  
Regina essaie de la pousser à lui faire face mais Emma est sur la défensive.  
\- N'oses même pas me toucher … Ne me touche pas … Dit-elle en pointant la femme du doigt, ce qui la fait se reculer d'un pas et sortir de son espace vital.

Regina essaie de parler calmement, alors que la blonde plisse les yeux, fronce les sourcils et souffle.  
\- Emma, je sais que ça semble mal et … c'est juste que …   
La blonde lève les mains en signe de capitulation, ne voulant pas entendre un mot de plus.   
\- Regina, s'il te plaît, juste reste loin de moi, je ne veux pas que ça devienne ton prochain best-seller. J'aurais du savoir que j'étais seulement un petit projet pour toi …   
L'ascenseur s'ouvre et Emma en sort immédiatement, sans un regard derrière elle alors que Regina continue de crier son nom pour attirer son attention. 

Emma va dans la chambre d'hôtel de Regina pour prendre quelques documents que Daniel lui a demandé de remplir et de signer à chaque entrée et sortie, quelque chose qu'elle a à faire à chaque fois elle participe à un événement, il est considéré obligatoire de le faire et aujourd'hui, spécifiquement aujourd'hui, il a fallu qu'elle les oublie dans la chambre de Regina.

Emma se saisit des documents mais Regina lui arrache des mains.  
\- Non, pas avant que tu me laisses t'expliquer …   
La femme devient de plus en plus furieuse bien que cela semble impossible, mais elle l'est, alors que Regina lève le bras droit en retenant les papiers dans sa main.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, je ne veux rien de toi. Plus maintenant …   
La voix d'Emma descend de plusieurs tons à la fin de sa phrase, Regina devient quelque peu irritée, l'idée que la blonde aie totalement tourné la page n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle veut, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle ressent. Peu importe à quel point cela peut sembler égoïste, elle ne veut pas penser au fait que les sentiments d'Emma à son égard aient totalement disparu, même si elle doit se mentir à elle-même.

\- Es-tu sûre de ça ? Je vois comment tu me regardes parfois …   
Les lèvres de Regina commencent à tressaillir lorsqu'elle voit Emma partir dans un fou rire, en se tenant le ventre pour exagérer le sentiment d'hilarité.

\- Arrête de te faire mousser … Je suis tellement désolée pour toi Regina, ta vie dans le placard, un mari qui t'offre le monde mais ensuite tu le touches à peine, et ne penses pas que je n'ai rien remarqué, parce qu'aussi fort que tu détestes ça, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui …   
Emma continue de plisser les yeux, étouffant le sentiment de douleur et de trahison provenant de cette femme.

Regina semble totalement anxieuse, elle évite le contact visuel.  
\- Bien que ce ne soit pas tes affaires, j'aime beaucoup Daniel et nous avons une intimité parfaitement saine … et j'étais seulement paumée, Emma toi et moi c'était juste … une expérience … je tiens à toi mais pas de …   
Regina devient nerveuse alors que la blonde s'approche d'elle, elle l'épingle contre le mur alors elle lui soulève sa robe noire pour avoir accès à ses cuisses, elle presse son centre et lui serre les côtes. Emma sait ce qu'elle aime, il y a eu une relation de six ans de construite et, bien sûr, Emma connaît chacune de ses petites faiblesses.

\- Emma c'est … c'est du harcèlement sexuel … laisse-moi partir … s'il te plaît … Supplie Regina, elle ne veut pas montrer à quel point elle aime ça, elle est déjà toute mouillée et l'idée d'avoir Emma à nouveau lui fait croire que ça en vaut la peine maintenant, elle pourrait vendre son âme au diable, c'est si bon, elle est si proche, elle peut sentir son centre même si c'est sous des vêtements, ça lui manque tellement.

Emma pouffe de rire.  
\- Ah ouais … pourquoi est-ce que tu te lèches les lèvres ? Je suis sûre que si je plonge ma main dans ta culotte tout de suite, elle sera trempée …   
Regina respire profondément, elle essaie de retrouver son souffle tandis que la blonde la regarde fixement, se moquant de son comportement.

\- Em … hum … si tu ne me laisses pas partir je vais appeler Daniel …  
*Regina, mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de dire putain ?!*  
C'est comme si ses mensonges avaient pris le dessus sur ses besoins et ses sentiments. Non. Ils ne l'ont pas fait. Elle est mariée et Daniel ne mérite pas ça.

Emma secoue la tête.  
\- Oh oui s'il te plaît, fais-le. Comme ça je pourrais lui apprendre à te baiser comme il faut, le style parisien … La blonde sourit tandis que la panique grandit en Regina alors qu'elle continue. Tu sais ce qui me dérange, je sais que tu te mens à toi-même, je sais que tu fais ça pour ce stupide livre … parce que je te connais bien. Mais d'accord, je vais sortir d'ici, je vais prendre mes papiers et demain, durant mon jour de repos, je vais mettre cette robe rouge sexy, oui Regina, celle que tu adorais m'enlever, tu t'en rappelles n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces fois dans les ascenseurs, dans les voitures, dans les toilettes publiques en soirées ? Enfin, cette robe sordide que je vais porter demain, eh bien, je ne sais pas … peut-être qu'une autre fille aura de la chance et prendra ce que tu as manqué …   
Regina ne dit pas un autre mot, son niveau de jalousie au plus haut, le fait de penser qu'elle pourrait voir Emma avec quelqu'un d'autre est indescriptible, ne rien voir du tout ne la dérange pas mais avoir à entendre qu'elle va se promener avec une autre femme à ses côtés, ça va la tuer. Alors que Regina se préoccupe de ses sentiments, Emma lui arrache les papiers des mains et marche jusqu'à la porte, elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle pose la main sur la poignée pour jeter un dernier regard vers la brune.

\- Profite bien en t'exerçant aux orgasmes simulés, de ta vie dans le placard et de la sécheresse entre tes jambes … je serai à l'extérieur. Ce que tu sais … gay ! Quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce que t'es hétéro !   
Le niveau de sarcasme dans sa dernière phrase est infini et au-delà puis Emma claque la porte.

La respiration de Regina est lourde, maintenant elle est celle qui est complètement énervée, elle balance alors un de ses verres à vin contre le miroir, elle se sent nulle, désespérée et piégée. Elle appelle Daniel, il répond immédiatement.  
\- Coucou mon amour, tu me manques tellement …   
Regina se sert un verre de vin et répond avec une voix encourageante.  
\- Je vais bien, je suis juste … fatiguée, tu me manques aussi et je me demandais s'il y avait une chance pour que tu rentres de Londres pour quelques jours ?   
Elle marche jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvre les rideaux par habitude avant d'aller se coucher, elle baisse les yeux sur le centre de l'hôtel, il est presque vide, seulement un ou peut-être deux hommes partagent une conversation au bar. Elle relève les yeux et oui, Emma a encore ses rideaux grands ouverts, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer féminin et un soutien-gorge. Regina roule des yeux alors que Daniel parle au téléphone.  
*Cette femme a besoin de s'acheter des vêtements plus corrects … * Pense-t-elle lorsqu'une question de son mari la fait revenir à la réalité.  
\- Comment Emma fait-elle son travail ? 

Regina est quelque peu distraite donc il lui faut quelques secondes pour obtenir une phrase complète.  
\- Je … elle … elle le fait bien, quelques erreurs de débutante mais, elle est … super ! Répond-elle après avoir avalé son verre de vin rouge et être revenue à la fenêtre. 

\- D'accord, je suis content que ça se passe bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est seulement pour huit mois, et je serai là ok …   
Alors que Regina continue de regarder longuement la femme à travers la vitre, Emma fait une position de yoga, les fesses en l'air, les mains sur le sol, on peut voir chaque muscle tendu de ses jambes. Regina se lèche les lèvres avec le désir de goûter, elle veut le goût de sa peau.

Regina murmure au téléphone.  
\- Ça va Daniel, parfois … parfois je ne sais pas quelles décisions seront bénéfiques pour moi jusqu'à ce que je les vive … et je peux voir que c'est peut-être l'une des meilleures que tu as prises pour moi … Dit-elle alors qu'elle continue de fixer Emma puis Daniel répond à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Je suis heureux que tu le voies de cette façon, écoutes je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous bientôt, rappelle-toi qu'il y a sept heures de décalage horaire entre nous … Regina sourit à ce commentaire alors qu'il continue, je t'appelle bientôt, continue de me tenir au courant, je t'aime.

Regina lui chuchote qu'elle l'aime en retour et raccroche. Elle pose sa main droite sur le mur, elle se mord la lèvre, rivée sur la fenêtre.  
*Si seulement elle savait ce qui m'a fait écrire ce livre.* Pense-t-elle.  
\- Tu signifie tellement pour moi … Souffle-t-elle.

Emma s'approche de sa fenêtre, Regina éteint la lumière et se recule.  
\- Ça suffit Regina, il est temps d'aller au lit … 

Samedi : jour de repos … 

Regina se réveille un peu plus tard qu'à son habitude, vers 10h30, elle se brosse les dents tandis que son café est en train de se préparer, après s'être servie une bonne tasse de sa boisson, elle se tient encore devant la fenêtre, elle pousse le rideau sur le côté seulement pour voir que la fenêtre d'Emma est encore couverte par les siens.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle voit une blonde en bas, alors que la femme s'approche de l'ascenseur elle remarque qu'elle porte un short bleu clair très court et un sweat à capuche blanc, elle est couverte de sueur, des écouteurs aux oreilles reliés à son iPod accroché à son bras gauche, une queue-de-cheval ébouriffée et c'est clairement le visage rouge d'Emma qu'elle voit quand elle finit par s'arrêter pour attendre l'ascenseur.

Regina boit son café à petites gorgées en observant la femme de loin.  
*Pourquoi es-tu revenue vers moi ? Pourquoi maintenant … ? Maintenant que j'avais presque tourné la page …*  
Elle ferme ses rideaux et s'assoit sur le canapé, elle essaie de tirer Emma de son esprit, elle décide d'essayer de faire un peu de yoga.

Le soir … 

Il est presque 18h et Regina s'ennuie, même après un bain relaxant et ce livre qu'elle voulait finir de lire, mais bon sang rien n'y fait. Elle entend une musique latino provenant d'en bas, près du bar central.

Regina s'empresse d'aller regarder à travers la fenêtre, oui c'est Emma dans cette robe rouge, ses cheveux dorés reposant vraiment très bien sur son décolleté. Elle danse la salsa, oui une salsa latine avec un bel homme qui, à en juger par son apparence, doit être latino lui-même. Ils font ces mouvements qui rendent Regina toute rouge de jalousie.  
\- Idiote, je t'ai montré ces mouvements ... Elle soulève un sourcil alors qu'elle continue. C'est beaucoup plus joli lorsque tu fais ces pas avec moi ... c'est un fait ... Elle essaie de rester calme et ne pas se précipiter en bas pour frapper ce mec au visage, c'est quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait cinq ans plus tôt, mais maintenant, maintenant elle a besoin de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et de contrôler ses émotions, ce qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à faire. Eh bien, personne ne m'a dit que je n'étais pas invitée ... Elle fait un sourire machiavélique et marche jusqu'à la salle de bain. 

Emma rit, revendiquant la piste de danse avec son complice, son nom est Amaury, ses amis apprécient leur petite chorégraphie en criant:  
\- Elle te surpasse mec! Cette nana a le rythme latino dans la peau ...   
Ils se rapprochent, leurs fronts se touchent alors qu'il la fait lentement basculer. Puis, une voix familière interrompt cet agréable moment.  
\- Eh bien Miss Swan, je vois que vous maîtrisez beaucoup mieux mes mouvements ... Dit Regina en souriant d'un air narquois, tandis que l'homme fait remonter Emma.   
Regina porte une jolie robe noire, ses seins maléfiques sont de sortie et ne demandent qu'à jouer, ses cheveux noirs sont ondulés et elle porte son fameux rouge à lèvres rouge, elle est fraîche et sexy, oui elle est toujours séduisante lorsqu'elle se rend à des événements mais là, c'est différent, elle est venue pour tuer. 

Les hommes au bar font signe à la femme tandis que l'un d'entre eux lui offre un siège, Emma marche avec un air tacite et curieux sur son visage, elle s'exprime alors qu'elle s'assoit à côté de la femme.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ... ?  
Le serveur lui sert un bon martini à la pomme alors que Regina jette un regard vers l'homme qui ne reconnaît pas Emma à ce moment-là.

\- Je suis venue pour profiter de la musique, tout comme vous. Vous n'allez pas dans un club gay ce soir? Dit-elle alors qu'elle boit une gorgée de son martini, arborant cet air puissant, croisant les jambes alors qu'elle s'assoit sur le tabouret en cuir, se pivotant avec classe face à la blonde.

\- Eh bien il y a de la musique et j'ai un ami pas loin qui veut danser et pourquoi diable est-ce que me justifie auprès de vous ... c'est mon jour de repos ... Dit-elle avec de l'agacement dans le ton de sa voix, elle a l'air un peu trop sérieuse alors son ami Amaury brise cette tension.

\- Hey bella, je dois y aller, j'ai quelques amis qui m'attendent dehors, merci pour l'invitation ... Alors qu'elle attrape sa main en faisant la moue.  
\- Mais tu viens juste d'arriver et … bon d'accord … c'est Regina au fait … On peut clairement voir que c'est une présentation forcée, il serre la main de la femme tandis que la brune le regarde de haut en bas, elle meurt d'envie de lui dire d'aller en enfer et de rester loin d'Emma, mais elle prend sur elle. 

\- Enchantée Amaury, ne vous en faites pas elle sera entre de bonnes mains … Dit Regina en souriant largement.  
*Comment ose-t-elle jouer la carte du flirt avec moi ?*  
C'est ce que pense Emma qui plisse les yeux, elle ferme fortement le poing de frustration. Amaury part, Emma et Regina se retrouvent fondamentalement seules, tandis que certains membres du groupe se mêlent les uns aux autres au bar. Emma s'assoit et commande deux shots d'alcool fort, Regina la regarde avec un air interrogateur. 

\- Si vous avez décidé de rester, vous feriez mieux de boire parce que je ne vais pas payer pour de l'eau … Emma fait un sourire en coin tandis que les deux shots sont servis. Regina se rend compte qu'elle ne semble plus si énervée ou c'est peut-être parce qu'elle a déjà bu quelques verres, ce qui fait qu'elle paraît indifférente à ce moment, quoi qu'il en soit on dirait que ça va peut-être être une bonne nuit, entre deux ex-petites-amies et deux collègues.  
\- La prochaine tournée est pour moi … Dit Regina alors qu'elles trinquent avec leurs shots.

Quelques heures plus tard … 

Il est tard. Shots, tequila, martinis et même des bières sont dans les organismes des deux femmes. La musique est forte, Regina détruit ses mouvements avec Emma sur la piste de danse, les hommes au bar sont tous excité à nouveau.  
\- Maintenant c'est chaud … Crient-ils.  
Regina se met à tourner, se rapprochant d'Emma alors qu'elles bougent toutes les deux leurs hanches sur la musique, les rires entre elles captivent tout le monde alors qu'elles n'ont même pas réalisé qu'elles avaient un public. Regina et Emma se sentent transportées, elles n'ont d'yeux que l'une pour l'autre. Emma se mord la lèvre, scrutant la poitrine de sa partenaire.

\- À quoi tu pensais en emmenant ces seins maléfiques faire un tour, tu sais ce que tu fais … Elle murmure à l'oreille de Regina alors que le petit sourire est apprécié par la brune quand elle lui fait face.

\- Ce que je fais Miss Swan ? J'essaie juste de sembler un peu moins professionnelle … Regina la regarde d'un air séducteur, ce qui rend la déglutition de la femme difficile alors elle fait un petit sourire. 

\- Pour qui … ? Demande-t-elle alors qu'elles continuent de danser, Regina ne répond pas à la question, elle se contente de profiter de léger frottement de ses cuisses contre les siennes. Après quelques autres danses, un homme s'approche d'elles, et partage un regard avec Emma.

\- Excusez-moi, m'accorderiez-vous une danse ?   
Emma sourit, elle est sacrément pompette ! Elle est ivre et toujours partante pour une danse, alors qu'elle tend la main et qu'elle fait face à Regina pour une pause, la femme la pousse en arrière et dégage sa main de celle du gentleman. 

\- NON ! Tu ne vas pas danser avec quelqu'un d'autre … Emma reste immobile et toute confuse quand l'homme est effrayé par la réaction de la brune, il lève les mains en signe de capitulation et s'éloigne d'elles aussi vite que possible. 

\- Regina ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est juste une … Regina la maintient proche d'elle par les hanches, n'ayant que faire des personnes pouvant les voir et les reconnaître, il s'agit d'Emma, c'est tout ce qui lui importe à ce moment-là, elle se rapproche de l'oreille de la blonde.

\- Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, tu t'en souviens … je ne peux pas te voir danser avec quelqu'un d'autre comme ça à nouveau, je ne le supporterais pas … Affirme Regina, les yeux fermés, l'alcool embrumant son cerveau et bien sûr, lui retirant tous ses filtres.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles te coucher … Dit Emma.  
Emma peut boire comme un trou, ça peut peut-être affecter son équilibre mais elle se souvient de tout et elle est pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle fait. Elle attrape les escarpins de Regina ainsi que les siens, qu'elles ont enlevés il y a quelques heures après quelques danses. Emma dit au revoir aux hommes d'un signe de la main, tandis que Regina est presque couchée dans les bras d'Emma. 

Elles prennent l'ascenseur puis elles marchent vers la chambre de Regina, la brune stoppe Emma.  
\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, est-ce que je peux rester avec toi … Emma se sent de plus en plus préoccupée quand Regina se tient le front en devenant de plus en plus pâle.

\- T'es juste bourrée Regina, je t'installe et ensuite je pars … Regina la rapproche, ce qui rend la femme nerveuse.

\- Non, je veux rester dans ta chambre, je veux rester avec toi, s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas comme ça … Emma est vraiment nerveuse, elle réfléchit au meilleur qu'elle puisse faire mais Regina continue d'insister.

\- D'accord, je vais t'aider à te coucher et tu pourras retourner dans ta chambre tôt demain matin … Dit Emma de défaite alors que Regina hoche la tête en signe d'accord. Puis elles marchent vers l'autre côté de l'allée, elles entrent dans la chambre d'hôtel, Regina cherche le lit des yeux et va s'y asseoir, tandis qu'Emma l'observe en croisant les bras, toujours incertaine de sa décision. 

\- Emma, est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec ma fermeture éclair s'il te plaît ? Emma s'approche doucement d'elle et l'aide à l'enlever, la laissant dans des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle, un semi-string avec un joli petit soutien-gorge en dentelle noire délicate pour aller avec. Les yeux d'Emma deviennent noirs de désir, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si dur de se contrôler jusqu'à maintenant. Regina la rapproche et place les mains de la blonde sur ses hanches.

\- Tu veux que je te dise un secret, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi … et, j'aime te voir t'entraîner par la fenêtre, ça me donne envie de faire … des choses sales … Alors que Regina essaie de l'embrasser, Emma se recule.

\- Regina, t'es bourrée, va te coucher s'il te plaît ! Emma insiste et la place sur le lit, elle essaie de la recouvrir mais Regina ne la laisse pas faire, elle se relève rapidement.

\- Je fais des rêves … des rêves de nous … tu ne veux plus de moi … ? Demande Regina alors qu'elle attire Emma, essayant de la séduire en touchant ses cuisses et ses fesses, elle essaie de lui embrasser le cou quand elle se recule.

\- NON, pas comme ça. Va te coucher. Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain et tu ferais mieux de dormir de ton côté. S'il te plaît … juste … juste va dormir. Regina souffle de contrariété, elle obéit et s'allonge dans le lit. Lorsque Emma sort avec un pantalon de jogging et une brassière de sport, Regina la regarde alors qu'elle s'installe, Emma éteint la lampe puis, elle sent un un poids lourd s'installer sur ses hanches, elle rallume la lampe rapidement.

\- Je suppose que tu as besoin d'un peu de motivation … Regina dégrafe son soutien-gorge et Emma reste sans voix à la vue de ses seins, elle avait l'habitude de jouer avec pendant des jours, elle ferme les yeux et repousse la femme vers son côté du lit. 

\- Ok Regina, je vois que ça ne va pas marcher, je vais dormir sur le canapé, je ne peux pas gérer ça maintenant … bonne nuit. 

Regina la tire en arrière.  
\- On le veut toutes les deux … tu le sais … Dit Regina alors que la blonde la repousse, la brune perd l'équilibre et finit assise sur le lit, alors qu'Emma perd le contrôle du ton de sa voix.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pour que tu puisses me laisser comme il y a cinq ans ? Nue, dans le lit et seule, avec une petite note me disant à quel point tu regrettes tout ce qui s'est passé … Regina est surprise, elle reste sans voix avec un regard vide. Va juste te coucher Regina … Dit-elle alors que ses yeux s'humidifient, elle ferme la porte en laissant Regina seule, qui va lentement s'allonger dans le lit en dirigeant ses pensées sur la réaction d'Emma.


End file.
